User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 27 - Trial by Wind
I saw Oberus, Frosch, Clayf, and Lars Lion vanish before my eyes. It was time to conduct the trials, the real trials. All that remained here were Apollonir, along with myself, Drago, Dark Master, Drakohex, Duncan, and Brawlacus Dharak. I wonder why Drakohex isn’t trying to steal the Perfect Core, I mean it IS right in front of us. Wait, doesn’t that mean this subspace dimension is in Drago’s chest? '' (Phantom's point of view.)'' Oberus: "Are you ready? This arena is suited for both of us." Me: "I'm ready, what are the rules?" Oberus: "You will face 3 opponents. Beat them all, you will get your Jewel Fragment. Lose, off to the Doom Dimension Hawktor goes." Me: "Hey! That's not fair!" Oberus: "Complaining won't get you anywhere, here's your first opponent." Zeke appeared before me. I thought I had already beaten him. "These rounds will consist of original rulings. Start with 2 Gate Cards, and more may be set later. However, to win, you must win on 3 Gate Cards." Me: "So what was once a game that became a multidimensional way of warfare is now a game again?" Oberus: "Yes." Round 1 Zeke: "Bakugan Brawl!" It landed on his Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Storm Skyress!" Me: "Bakugan Brawl!" I aimed at my Gate Card, but a sudden gust of wind blasted my Bakugan onto my opponent's Gate Card. This game is obviously being controlled. "Rise Ventus Gorem!" Storm Skyress: 700Gs. Gorem: 400Gs. I know I sent in a weak Bakugan, but Zeke's Bakugan is also weak compared to those used of the modern day. Oberus is holding back. Zeke is a tough opponent, but this challenge makes him the weakest. Zeke: "Gate Card Open! Storm Skyress Character!" With the open of the Gate, Gorem was immedietely defeated. None of his abilities were strong enough to overpower Skyress. "Bakugan Brawl! Storm Skyress stand!" Round 2 Old rules... but he's using the same Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise Ventus Coredem! Gate Card Open! Ventus Power Swap! While I have a Ventus Bakugan, our Bakugan's original G-Powers swap." Storm Skyress: 700Gs->650Gs. Coredem: 650Gs->700Gs. Me: "Double Ability Activate! Scale Arrow plus Phantom Blow!" Skyress: 400Gs. Coredem: 1100Gs. Zeke: "Ability Activate! Storm Stinger!" Skyress nullified Coredem's abilities, but in response I activated "Plate Shield!" Nullifing the nullification(if that's a word.) I won that battle. Zeke vanished. The winds on the opposing field wrapped together, and when it blew apart a new opponent appeared. Green hair and green eyes, but something about him seemed very familiar. Round 3 We set new Gate Cards. My new opponent launched his Bakugan onto my Gate Card. "Rise Ventus Master Ingram!" I was shocked to see an old favorite of mine on my enemy's field. Coredem wouldn't be enough, I know it. Instead, I took a risk and threw in Tornado Hawktor. Both Bakugan at 1000Gs. Hawktor and Ingram fought with their weapons. Hawktor's tornado-generating boomerangs against Master Ingram's metal talons. Opponent: "Ability Activate! Wind Echo+Wind Split!" Ingram: 1200Gs. Hawktor: 500Gs. Me: "Gate Card Open! Whirlwind Pressure!" Twisters appered everywhere. I wanted to see how well of a ninja Master Ingram really was. The battle was intense. I was sweating and I felt like my hair was growing long because of how long this was taking. Then I realized my hair was becoming spikey, and lighter. Was I losing my mind? "Ability Activate! Phantom Style - Tornado Overlord!" Hawktor and Ingram just kept fighting. Hawktor gained total control over the twisters in the arena. He trapped Master Ingram but out of nowhere, Hawktor was attacked from behind by another Bakugan. "Meet Ventus Shadow Wing, a part of Master Ingram. Combine, form Master Ingram Ninjitsu Combo!" Ingeam and Shadow Wing combined. This guy was powerful, clever, strategic, and aggressive. Like Masterz...... That IS Masterz! Me: "Brawley?" Masterz: "Took you long enough to figure it out. Ability Activate! Heavy Demon - Moonlight Slash!" Hawktor's A Ability was negated and he was left with 200Gs. To think this was only round 2. I was lucky to have my meter. 'Ready, Advanced Swayther.' "Battle Gear Boost!" An evolved version of Swayther, Hawktor's arms and legs are covered by armor and have 2 huge, accurate cannons attached to his back. "Double Ability: Tornado Boomerang and Battle Gear Ability: Advanced Swayther Geku!" Hawktor threw his Boomerangs and trapped Ingram between 2 tornadoes. The tornadoes circled around Ingram, and when he tried to escape the trap, Hawktor fired. Shadow Wing fell off, Ingram fell down and returned to ball form. 'Masterz' picked him up and vanished. Oberus approached me in her masked form, then she took off her mask.. She appeared to be a (hot) girl with green hair and green eyes, with a similar looking innocence. "I'm your next opponent," She went back to her side of the arena and picked up her Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Oberus!" Me: "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan Stand! Tornado Hawktor, we can't lose this!" Final Round Me: "Hawktor. This is our toughest battle yet. Are you ready?" Hawktor nodded. The girl looked at me and winked. Was she being flirtatious or was she mocking me? Wait, that's Oberus, what am I thinking?! She just looks so familiar. The innocent smile is the most familiar part. I have to focus. "Ability Activate! Phantom Style - Tornado Overlord!" I thought like Brawley would and started out strong. I tried to trap Oberus between every tornado but she somehow avoided each one. I can't deny the fact that she is the Ultimate Ventus Bakugan. "Ability Activate! Tornado Boomerang!" Instead of 6 encircling tornadoes, one gigantic tornado formed and trapped Oberus. I couldn't see it, but Oberus extended her arms, caught the 2 boomerangs, completely stopping all tornadoes in the arena. Seriously, those arms are freaky. Oberus: "Come and get them." She was totally mocking me. Hawktor's boomerangs are powerful weapons, especially for not being support pieces. I don't even want to know what Oberus can do with them. Me: "Ability Activate! Shadow Phantom Strike!" Hawktor vanished, and then 10 of him appeared. Each attacked Oberus from a different direction. The blasted an all-out gust of win and each of them disappeared. "Phantom Uppercut!" Hawktor struck from below, under Oberus' chin. Every other one was a shadow illusion. She was sent flying and Hawktor grabbed his boomerangs. Girl: "Gate Card Open!" Her voice sounded so familar... "Mirror Turbulence!" The arena became as reflective as a mirror, The winds began rushing faster, even Hawktor couldn't stay stable in the air. He was spinning across the arena, and when I turned around I saw a reflection of the girl, but instead of green hair and green eyes, she had blue hair and blue eyes. It was Emilia. 'Emilia': "I can see you blushing." She winked at me, again, mocking. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. Now I feel like an idiot but I can't get distracted. Me: "Battle Gear Boost! Level 2 Battle Gear Ability Activate! Advanced Swayther Rising Storm!" Hawktor gained control of his flight and began to fly around the arena. The arena obviously had some invisible force field around it due to the fact that the tornadoes haven't grown at all. But that didn't stop Hawktor. "Ability Activate! Shadow Phantom Storm!" 100 Hawktor raced around the arena and blasted lasers at Oberus. When she was weak enough, the original Hawktor struck from above. Oberus turned into a green light, the battle field faded. 'Emilia' walked over to me and said "congratulations, you won." She took the Emerald Jewel Fragment necklace off of her neck and put it on mine. She then kissed my cheek and faded into the wind. The light from Oberus went into Hawktor and out of nowhere we appeared next to Masterz. (Masterz's point of view) Me: "Nice job man!" Phantom: "I know, I got the Emerald Jewel Fragment back." The Dark Master thought to himself: 'Zeke will be punished.' Phantom passed his trial. Emilia, Jade, and Axel are next. I wish the best for them. Frosch, Lars Lion, and Clayf will test them, and who knows if Apollonir has anything in store for me. And the Dark Master... what's he planning? Find out on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts